Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin (2019)
Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin (2019) is an upcoming movie created by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It is an alternate version of Daniel Esposito's films Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin, Ash's Adventures of Aladdin, Alex's Adventures of Aladdin, and Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin, Yakko Warner's solo films Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Aladdin, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin, and SpongeBob's Adventures of Aladdin, TheAngryPepe's film Sora's Adventures of Aladdin, RatiganRules' film Bloom's Adventures of Aladdin, 76859Thomas' film Thomas' Adventures of Aladdin, Shadow101815's solo film Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Aladdin, Sonic876 and LegoKyle14‘s film, Tino's Adventures of Aladdin. It will appear on Google Drive in the future. Plot A man with his wife and two children are sailing around the world. The children watch a much bigger and more lavish ship pass by. After the man hears them comment on how much better their ship is, he decides to tell them the story of Aladdin, the princess, and the lamp, and how bigger isn’t always better. Aladdin (Mena Massoud), a kind-hearted young street rat living in the desert kingdom of Agrabah, along with his pet monkey Abu, rescues and befriends Princess Jasmine (Naomi Scott), who has snuck out of the palace, growing tired of her sheltered life. She hides her true identity, allowing Aladdin to believe that she is the princess's handmaiden. However, Jasmine rushes home after seeing Prince Anders (Billy Magnussen) has come to court the princess and asks Aladdin to give back her bracelet that he used as collateral to rescue her earlier (which was formerly her mother’s bracelet). However, Abu stole the bracelet back from Aladdin, so Aladdin is unable to give it back to her. Jasmine angrily tells Aladdin that he is a thief and that she was naive to think he was her friend. Meanwhile, the Grand Vizier Jafar (Marwan Kenzari) grows tired of being "second best". He and his parrot Iago (Alan Tudyk) thus seek a magic lamp hidden within the Cave of Wonders to become Sultan. Only one person is worthy to enter: "the diamond in the rough", whom Jafar later identifies as Aladdin. Later, Aladdin returns Jasmine's bracelet and the palace guards capture him on Jafar's orders. Jafar, after telling Aladdin that he can make him rich enough to impress Jasmine, revealing her true identity to him, has him retrieve the lamp. Inside the cave, Aladdin finds a magic carpet and obtains the lamp. Defying Aladdin's instruction to touch nothing but the lamp, Abu grabs a ruby. Aladdin, Abu, and the carpet rush to escape the cave as it collapses. Aladdin gives the lamp to Jafar, but Jafar throws them back into the cave, but not before Abu steals the lamp back. Trapped, Aladdin rubs the lamp and meets the Genie (Will Smith) who lives inside it. The Genie explains that he has the power to grant Aladdin three wishes, with the exception of murder, romance, resurrection of the dead, and wishing for more wishes. Aladdin tricks the Genie into freeing them from the cave without using a wish and then uses his first wish to become a prince to impress Jasmine, and promises to use his third wish to free the Genie from servitude. Back in Agrabah, Aladdin, as "Prince Ali of Ababwa", arrives in a large spectacle, but Jasmine is unimpressed. Later, Aladdin takes Jasmine on a ride on the magic carpet while the Genie goes out with her handmaiden, Dalia (Nasim Pedrad). When she deduces his true identity, Aladdin convinces Jasmine that he only dresses as a peasant to escape the stresses of royal life. However, Jafar also discovers Aladdin's true identity and threatens him to reveal where the lamp is hidden. Aladdin refuses and Jafar throws him out of a tower into the sea. Abu and the carpet arrive with the lamp, and Aladdin rubs it before fainting. At the cost of his second wish, Genie rescues Aladdin and after speaking with Jasmine, they help expose Jafar's evil plan and the Sultan (Navid Negahban) has Jafar arrested. After being offered the position as heir to the Sultan, Aladdin, fearing that he will lose Jasmine if the truth is revealed, reluctantly breaks his promise and refuses to free the Genie, upsetting him. Meanwhile, Iago steals the dungeon keys and frees Jafar, who steals the lamp from Aladdin with his own street smarts, becoming the Genie's new master. He uses his first wish to become Sultan. When Jasmine convinces the palace guards to rebel against Jafar, he uses his second wish to become the world's most powerful sorcerer, sending the guards to the dungeon. He then exiles Aladdin and Abu to a frozen wasteland on the other side of the Earth and threatens to kill Dalia and the Sultan unless Jasmine agrees to marry him. However, the Genie has the carpet go to retrieve Aladdin and Abu. As they proceed with the wedding ceremony, Aladdin returns and Jasmine helps him get the lamp back. Jafar transforms Iago into a roc and steals the lamp back after a brief chase. He overpowers the heroes, destroying the carpet in the process. However, Aladdin taunts Jafar for being "second best" to the Genie, tricking him into using his last wish to become the most powerful being in the universe. Due to the grey area in that wish, Jafar becomes an all-powerful genie himself. Now bound to his new lamp, Jafar ends up trapped inside it, taking Iago with him. With Agrabah returned to normal, the Genie banishes Jafar's lamp to the cave and fixes the carpet. He then advises Aladdin to use his third wish so he can marry Jasmine. Instead, Aladdin decides to keep his promise and frees the Genie, turning him human. The Sultan declares that Jasmine will be the next ruler and tells her she may change the law to marry Aladdin. Genie leaves to explore the world with Dalia, now his wife, and their two children, revealing they were the couple in the opening scene, while Aladdin and Jasmine get married and start their new life together. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance (excluding Iago), The 100 Acre Wood Assistance Inc., The Justice Acre Wood Brood, the Jungle Adventure Crew (excluding Aladdin characters), Christopher Robin, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Kion and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Toaster and his friends, the rest of the entire cast from The Land Before Time franchise, the entire cast from The Lion King franchise, the entire cast from The Lion King (2019 film), The Alfea Adventure Crew, the Hogwarts Adventure Crew, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, Karai, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dog, Tino's Adventures team, Ace Bunny and his friends, Batman, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Sally Brown, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy Van Pelt, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Toucan Sam and his nephews, the Animaniacs gang, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, the Drawn Together gang, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Rosie, Wishbone, The Toontown Adventure Crew, The Toontown Rebel Resistance, the Muppets, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Po the Panda, The Furious Five, Shifu, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Baloo, Bagheera, Earl Sinclair and his family, Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Grandpa Simpson, Patty and Selma, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, Richie Cunningham and his friends (from Happy Days), Ralphie Parker and his friends, Jesse Katsopolis and his family (from Full House), Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs), Max and his friends (from The Secret Life of Pets), the Magic School Bus gang, Lamb Chop and her friends (from Lamb Chop's Play Along), the Gullah Gullah Island, Babar and his friends, Arlo and his family and friends, Red and his friends (from The Angry Birds Movie), the Oliver & Company gang, Gregory Heffley and his family, Drake, Josh, Grammy, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, The Bone Cousins, the entire cast from the How to Train Your Dragon franchise, the entire cast from Moana, the entire cast from The Black Cauldron, The Goonies, the entire cast from the Free Willy franchise, Chanticleer and his friends, the Robin Hood's Adventures team, the entire cast from The Swan Princess franchise, Cody Maverick and his friends (from Surf's Up), the entire cast from The Black Stallion franchise, Jerry Seinfeld and his friends, Wreck-It Ralph and his friends, Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, and Lisa (from Weird Science (1985)), Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, and Lisa (from Weird Science (1994)), Annie Warbucks (from Annie (1982)), Annie Bennett (from Annie (2014)), the Dragon Tales gang, Jake Sully, Neytiri, Mo'at, Barry Allen and his Friends, Oliver Queen and his friends, the Monsters vs. Aliens gang, Gordie LaChane, Chris Chambers, Teddy Duchamp, Vern Tessio, the entire cast from Zootopia, George Beard, Harold Hutchins, Mr. Krupp (aka Captain Underpants), Poppy and her friends (from Trolls), The Hogwarts Adventure Crew, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz gang, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Dr. Smith, Robot B-9, Aang, Katara, Sokka, the entire cast from Quest for Camelot, the entire cast from Sleeping Beauty (Disney animated film), the entire cast from Maleficent (2014 Disney live-action film), the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Blu and his family, 76859Thomas' Thomas' Adventures team, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, The Beetle Boys, the entire cast from the Barnyard franchise, the entire cast from the Recess franchise, the entire cast from the Lilo & Stitch franchise, Meeper and the ChubbChubbs, the Tiny Toons, Blard Simpleton, IG-88 and his friends, Miss Peregrine and her students, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Heloise, Beezy, Tommy Turnbull, Lola Mbola, Gus Turner, Robotboy, RobotGirl, Todd, Maurecia, Dana, Myron, Discord, Thorax, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad (excluding Mirage (from Aladdin (TV series))), The Masters of Evil, The Crime Empire, Djon, The Wizard Empire (excluding Aladdin villains), Winterbolt, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Father, the Delightful children, Cree Lincoln, Dr. Blowhole, Arthur and Cecil, Dr. Facilier, Utrom Shredder, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Makunga, Tai Lung, Rothbart, Pete, Yzma, The Grand Duke of Owls, Carface, Killer, Zuzu Moon, Prince Zuko, Sir Ruber, Hades, Judge Claude Frollo, Rasputin, Tzekel-Kan, The Trix (Winx Club), Ratigan, Fidget, Shere Khan, Kaa the Snake, Draco Malfoy, The Dursley Family, The Fratellis, The Machine, Steele, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Massive, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Mr. Tinkles, Leonard the Pig King, One-Eyed Sally and Blather, Professor Screweyes, Kurumi Tokisaki, Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, Ellen Mira Mathers, Captain Gutt and his crew, John "Ace" Merrill and his gang, King Goobot, Ooblar, Scarlet Overkill, Herb Overkill, Vector, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, Nigel, Gabi, Hacker, Buzz, Delete, Wicked, Professor Poopypants, Melvin Sneedly, Chef (from Trolls), Gallaxhar (from Monsters vs. Aliens), Team Alien (from the Monsters vs. Aliens TV series), the Wights, The Predator, Randall Boggs, the Werecats, Devious Diesel, The Dazzlings, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Lucius Heinous VII, Ludo, Dr. Kamikazi, Constantine, Nora Beady, Megan, Vicky, Denzel Crocker, Foop, Nostalgia Critic, Angry Video Game Nerd, and the TGWTG Squad will guest star in this film. *The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad (excluding Mirage (from Aladdin (TV series))), The Masters of Evil, The Crime Empire, Djon, The Wizard Empire (excluding Aladdin villains), Winterbolt, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Father, the Delightful children, Cree Lincoln, Dr. Blowhole, Arthur and Cecil, Dr. Facilier, Utrom Shredder, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Makunga, Tai Lung, Rothbart, Pete, Yzma, The Grand Duke of Owls, Carface, Killer, Zuzu Moon, Prince Zuko, Sir Ruber, Hades, Judge Claude Frollo, Rasputin, Tzekel-Kan, The Trix (Winx Club), Ratigan, Fidget, Shere Khan, Kaa the Snake, Draco Malfoy, The Dursley Family, The Fratellis, The Machine, Steele, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Massive, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Mr. Tinkles, Leonard the Pig King, One-Eyed Sally and Blather, Professor Screweyes, Kurumi Tokisaki, Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, Ellen Mira Mathers, Captain Gutt and his crew, John "Ace" Merrill and his gang, King Goobot, Ooblar, Scarlet Overkill, Herb Overkill, Vector, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, Nigel, Gabi, Hacker, Buzz, Delete, Wicked, Professor Poopypants, Melvin Sneedly, Chef (from Trolls), Gallaxhar (from Monsters vs. Aliens), Team Alien (from the Monsters vs. Aliens TV series), the Wights, The Predator, Randall Boggs, the Werecats, Devious Diesel, The Dazzlings, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Lucius Heinous VII, Ludo, Dr. Kamikazi, Constantine, Nora Beady, Megan, Vicky, Denzel Crocker, Foop, Nostalgia Critic, Angry Video Game Nerd, and the TGWTG Squad will work for Jafar in this film. *In this film, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles will open a portal to an alternate dimension of Aladdin, to kick off the film. Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Alternate Universe films Category:Disney crossovers